Darkness and Weakness
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: It just sucks being the new kid doesnt it?Oz is new to Pandora academy! He is quickly swallowed up by the chaos of the school, with a wimpy little black haired boy to help him learn the ropes will it be easyer? first fic! little GilxOz
1. Chapter 1

Oz stared up at the sign that read Pandora academy. He nodded to himself reassuring that everything would be ok. His feet began to move on their own. Sadly his first scene was one of schools biggest horrors. Bullies.

"Please let me go" a small looking black haired boy whimpered hugging books to his chest. A brown haired girl, the leader, laughed

"Of course, IF you do what we tell you"

"What do you want from me now?" he looked even smaller and his voice shook. He looked like he was trying not cry.

"We want the help of your chain" an older boy with a long blonde braid smirked "we only want to put this new kid in his place, word has it he doesn't even have a chain" he laughed

"b-but" the blondes smirk fell

"It's him or you"

"I'm not helping you scare another new kid!" he yelled with power he didn't know he had. The girls smirk grew and the radiating power from the boy disappeared

"Ok then Gilbert" she said venom and honey ran in her voice "I suppose you won't mind watching-" she pulled what looked like a tabby kitten out of the bag at her side "-my cat"

The boys' eyes widen he fell backwards and covered his head with the books

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want just get that thing away from me!" he pleaded

"Good. We'll see you at lunch Gilbert-kun" she dropped that kitten, signaled to her group that they were leaving, and started walking away. Oz once again couldn't stop his feet from going over the shaking figure of the black haired boy

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Is it gone?" the boy whimpered. Oz looked up to see the cat trotting after its owner

"Yes" the boy looked up oz held out his hand and the boy took it

"My names oz I'm new here" before the boy could say anything the bell rung and a silver haired man with a red eye took oz to the principal's office. the principle looked young not a day older than the brown haired girl that was harassing that boy in fact they looked exactly alike except for the small fact that the teacher had white hair. She smiled and handed him a white paper with his schedule on it

"My name is will" she said sweetly "but you will call me ok Mr. Oz" oz nodded she looked to her side "Cheshire please get him a student that can show him around" a black cat nodded and ran out the door. smiled. "Such a good kitty" the cat returned with the scared out of his mind black haired boy.

"Ah Gilbert show around would you?" this gave oz a perfect opportunity to really look at the boy. He had short wavy black hair, large golden orbs for eyes, and a girlish figure all and all pretty cute

'What are you thinking!' he mentally scolded himself 'you like girls oz girls!'

"Yes " he said trying to hide his voice he took oz by the arm and quickly got out of there.

"ok" he whispered as they approached a deserted looking hallway, "don't make a single sound or Alice will have both our heads" a very confused oz just nodded and obediently kept quiet as the boy lead him down the hall. He stopped at a door and pressed his ear agenst it

"Clear" he whispered and opened the door. Oz followed him inside. The door closed and both boys were surrounded by darkness. He let out a shaky sigh

"Where did that go!" he muttered the lights came on "there we go" he said to no one in particular he turned to face oz

"I'm Gilbert welcome to Pandora" he said sweetly

"I'm oz" oz smiled back

"Sorry about that Alice and her friends will be in there room three doors down first, third, fourth, and sixth periods and they'll destroy any poor soul they find in there hallway"

"Was that them threatening you this morning?"

"You saw that..."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah everyone but Vincent was there in her group" he muttered "they have this thing for scaring the living crap out of new kids, because of them I don't have any friend." the last part sounded pained

"Why?"

"Well because of Vincent, my brother, joining them they tried to get me to join. I refused and Alice vowed to make my life a living hell and that no one passes up an opportunity to join their group and stuff like that. well first she drove my only friends away and every week or so there's a new kid so they scare him/her away with my power and get rid of a chance for a friend and on top of that they now treat me as there personal servant" oz smiled

"Ill be your friend"

"They all say that..."

"But you see I couldn't leave if I wanted to for to reasons 1. My dad dropped me off here with an apartment school to go to; some money, and a "never leave this town and never try to find me" reason 2. You need me. And ill protect you" a small blush appeared on the nightray boys face as he started stepping backwards slowly his eyes were full of pain

"b-but-" he tripped backwards over a chair he shut his eyes tight and waited to meet the ground. Instead he was greeted with warmth. He slowly opened his eyes they meet with beautiful green ones. It took Gilbert a moment to realize what had happened. A pinkish color crept along his face

"t-thanks" he said with all the strength he could muster. Oz didn't seem to notice the blush on his guides face

"let's continue the tour shall we?"


	2. note

I know I know notes suck! But I have a few things to say. One in the last chapter there where many mistakes and I apologize for them! If it isn't completely obvious I'm new to writing like this.....I'm sorry my stupid editor got rid of some of the names and I'm sorry my story sucks so bad... but! If you give me reviews ill give you cookies ^^ and for you flamers I have 'special' cookies *pulls poisoned cookies out of oven* their fresh :D any way this is still my first fic so be brutal ^^


End file.
